Sweet Devil
by IceDragonMist
Summary: We all know how Haruka Suzushiro is not as loved and respected as Shizuru Fujino, and for that she can't tolarate the woman. But something else is amiss, as Haruka finds she cannot stop having intimate meets with Fujino for more reasons than one. HaruZuke
1. Eye On You

**_Disclamier: I do not own anything of Mai-Hime (expect my own personal items XD)_**

**_Clamier: I do own this Story (and other items XD)_**

**_Copyright 2011 by IceDragonMist_**

**_Deicated to Major Mike Powell III by Request :)_**

* * *

><p><em>(I watch her every day, she's graceful and elegant. I aspire to be like her in every aspect but I can only "be" and "do" so much. I lack a lot of qualities she has, yet at the same time I have more of an over baring duty to do my job as I see fit. Something she will never do, so I'll have to tolerate it for now… it's the only way I can be close to her.)<em>

"Haruka, there you are. I need some help with these forms. Ah, is that President Fujino?" Yukino said as she quickly observed Shizuru who was talking with none-other than Natsuki.

"Yes! There she goes again running off with that DELIENT Natsuki Kuga! I should expel that girl! She barely shows up for school!"

"That's Deli-NQUENT Haruka." Haruka quickly turned to her long time friend Yukino. She raised her fist high in the air striking it down in the palm of her other hand.

"Sometimes I really can't STAND her! She's arrogant, lazy, airheaded, and all she does is sip tea all day while I run around trying to keep everyone in check. I have to always delegate what goes on here… I swear I should be running things around here since I DO EVERYTHING!" Yukino smiled at Haruka, giving her a nod as to reassure her.

"Thanks Yukino. I know I can always count on you!" She spoke proudly as she grabbed Yukino's sleeve and began pulling her along the road.

"Hey Haruka! Relax. What's the big rush?"

"We have to rush! If we don't get these things done who will? And we can't rely on our useless President, now can we?"

"Don't you think that's a bit mean? Fujino is trying her best and everyone loves her." Haruka suddenly halted. She turned around swiftly facing Yukino.

"That's just it! She has everyone under her spell."

"Under, her spell?"

"Yes! She's so smart yet so dumb she gets away with it. That silly smile of hers those eyes too and don't forget that accent. Oh yes she's clever she knows how to charm everyone, that's why she has those gaggle of fan-girls always following her around!" Yukino cocked her head to the side while straightening her glasses.

"Is it possible…" Haruka raised her eyebrow as she listened to her long-time friend. She knew she probably wasn't going to say anything helpful to the situation.

"…that you feel jealous of Fujino?" Haruka let out a loud obnoxious laugh.

"Why would I be jealous of an idiot like that?" She said in a crude manner.

"Well—

"MUAHAHWHAHWHAHA! "

"Haruka are you okay?" Yukino asked wide eyed with worry; figuring that Haruka finally lost it.

"Come Yukino! We have much work to do!"

"All right." She replied reluctantly, following behind Suzushiro.

_(The truth is Yukino… I' am jealous. But not in the way you think. I inspire to be more like her; I want to be her in some ways. If I was more like her, would she pay attention to me the way she does Kuga? I feel invisible to her as if she doesn't take me seriously. What must I do for you to pay a little attention to me for a change Fujino? It's more than that. I just want… you)_

The day continued on as usual Suzushiro yelling her head off and Yukino behind her every (correcting) word. Of course things got interesting whenever Haruka would get a chance to butt-head's with her long-time rival. As the day dragged on and the school day ended Suzushiro was left staying late again. Yukino asked if she wanted her to stay but she dismissed her saying she would be fine. Haruka didn't realize she wasn't the only one left at school.  
>Unaware to Haruka, she had fallen asleep at her desk, with still a pile of paperwork she was supposed to fill out. But she would soon be awakened (rather rudely) by an unexpected fellow student.<p>

"Um… Haruka?" She poked at her cheek.

"Uhh…"

"Haruka wake up." She placed her hand on her shoulder shaking her gently.

"Ughgh" (grumbles) _(Hehe I know what will wake her)_

She leaned over inching her face closer and closer to Haruka's. She gently blew on Haruka's nose and cheek, and then she blew on her lips. Suzushiro lazily opened her eyes, but once focused she yelped and nearly fell out of her seat. She stepped back all the way to the blackboard, her back flat up against it.

"FUJINO! WHAT THE HELL TO DO THINK YOU'RE DOING! AND WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

"Hehe, relax. What did you think I was doing?" She slyly smirked and spoke so innocently. Haruka's face crinkled and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Get that stupid smile off your face! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your room, sleeping?" Shizuru's face softened as she walked over to the desk and sat down on the edge of it.

"No I'm afraid not. I couldn't sleep you see." Shizuru put her hands up to her cheeks. "I had a horrible dream that something back happened to Natsuki. I was so terrified."

"Is that all you think about?" Haruka groaned as she torn herself away from the blackboard.

"I mean what's your fascination with that stupid girl? She's never on time for anything; she rarely shows up for school, she thinks she's the King of England or something."

"You mean Queen. And well that may be so but it doesn't change how I feel."

"Is that why you excuse her all the time? Well why can't you feel that way about someone else?" As soon as Haruka said those words she quickly put her hands over her mouth. She saw the suspicious way Fujino was now looking at her. Shizuru looked down and smiled. She got up from the desk slowly walking toward Haruka.

"So tell me. Who should I have those feelings for?"

"STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!"

"Like what?"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB! AND STOP! Don't come any closer, you hear!"

"Haruka stop shouting. Why do you hate me so much?" Shizuru playfully asked as she was finally near Haruka. She closed the distance between them, putting her arms up on either side of Suzushiro. Shizuru raised an eyebrow as she noticed Haruka's face turn a bright red.

"What's wrong? Not going to put up a fight? Have you lost your will? I have you pinned to the wall, defenseless and you're not going to stop me?"

"What would you have me do Fujino?"

"Answer my question first."

"I don't… I don't hate you. I loathed you." Shizuru smiled and pulled away. She shook her head.

"That's more or less the same thing wouldn't you agree?" She said through her laughter.

"No it isn't! I CAN'T STAND YOU! YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE! AND YOU NEVER EVEN DO THE JOB YOU WERE APPOINTED FOR!"

"That's what I have you for Haruka. I do what is only expected of me and you handle the rest. Is there something wrong with that?"

"YES PLENTLY! BECAUSE ALL YOU DO IS HANG AROUND WITH THAT NATSUKI KUGA GIRL!"

"And what business is that of yours?" Shizuru's voice sounded bitter as she spoke. Haruka tightened her fist taking a few steps toward Shizuru.

"IT IS MY BUSINESS… if you aren't doing your job." She said through gritted teeth. Shizuru folded her arms and chuckled. Haruka stood there gaping, so taken aback by Fujino's attitude.

"How dare—Uhh!"

Before Haruka could finish speaking she felt herself being forcefully pushed back up against the blackboard. Her eyes widened as she felt Shizuru's breath on her lips. Frozen, she stayed there as she felt Shizuru's soft moisten lips pressed up against her own.

_(Wh-what the hell? Fujino is actually kissing me! But… why don't I hate this? Could I really like this sort of thing… with another woman? I don't hate this but… Fujino) _Haruka shook her thoughts that swung in her head. She snapped herself out of her daze and pushed Shizuru back.

"UGH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" She shouted before wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

"What's wrong Haruka? I thought you wanted that."

"I—I didn't! That's wrong… why would I—

"You're so simple Suzurshiro. Well goodnight. I think I could get some sleep now." Shizuru spoke softly, waving her hand as she exited the room. A small smile tugged at her lips thinking how fun it was messing with the loud-mouthed Haruka, at the same time Shizuru found it very enjoyable.

_(DAMMIT! That Fujino! She got me again!) _Haruka slammed her fist into wall, leaving a crack in it.


	2. Close Encounter

_(I can't believe it I can't believe it! How could I let her do something like that to me! Why didn't I just leave or push her away sooner… but that kiss it was… it was actually…NOOOOOOO!) _

"GRRRR! HOW COULD FUJINO DO THAT TO ME! THAT INBEACILE!"

"IMBECILE, Haruka. And what did Fujino do to you exactly?" Suzushiro's face turned a bright red. She looked away from her friend and started muttering to herself.

"Huh? What's that?" Yukino asked as she strained to hear Haruka's ramblings.

"I SAID SHE DID SOMETHING STUPID LIKE SHE ALWAYS DOES!"

"Oh really? What did I do Suzushiro?" Haruka yelp as she froze in place. She slowly turned her head to see Shizuru, who had been listing the whole time, leaning up against a tree. She had her arms crossed with a smug smile placed firmly on her mouth.

"Well, Haruka? What did I do?"

"N-nothing… forget it."

"Why? I'm sure Kikukawa would love to know." She said softly as she walked over to the two young women. She got closer to Yukino and lazily draped her arms over her.

"Come on Haruka. Tell her." Shizuru said poking at Yukino's cheek.

"I SAID NOTHING! Now get your hands off Yukino!" Haruka shouted as she snatched Yukino by her wrist and pulled her away from Shizuru. Shizuru said nothing but simply laughed. She headed off in the direction of the school.

"I really HATE her." Haruka said coldly. Yukino was a bit confused by what had just gone on. She couldn't help but feel something was going on between the two but couldn't put her finger on it. She wanted to ask Suzushiro again, but knew she would most likely get yelled at. _(Haruka what's going on with you? I wish I knew. Maybe I should ask Fujino)_

(Sighs)

"Hm? What's wrong Yukino?" She asked worryingly after hearing her friend's unsettling sighs.

"Oh it's nothing Haruka… really." Yukino waved her hand dismissively and weakly smiled at her.

As the day continued on as usual, more yelling and screaming from Haruka and Shizuru just sitting there listing as she sips her tea. Of course this irritated Haruka, she couldn't help but feel the President did that on purpose. She later on noticed that their loveable President was taking up with Natsuki Kuga, who Haruka couldn't really stand either. Throughout the day Yukino couldn't help but notice that her friend was slacking on her duties as she paid more attention to what Fujino was doing than to what needed to be done to help the students of Fuuka Academy.  
>Once the day was nearing an end and things were settling down Yukino was able to approach Fujino, who was able to peel herself away from Natsuki. Yukino had followed Shizuru into an empty classroom. She walked quietly into the room, getting closer to Shizuru, who was staring out of an open window.<p>

"Yes, Kikukawa? Something I could help you with?"

"AH! You knew it was me!" Yukino squealed.

"Hehe, sorry I didn't mean to startle you. But you aren't the best at sneaking, especially when you're nervous.

"I-m not nervous… I just… um…"

"Whatever is bothering?" Shizuru said, sounding very sincere. Yukino kept stammering around her words. She had felt even more nervous than she had before entering the room.

"I-it's just… I'm worried about Haruka. She… hasn't been herself… lately and I don't know why. I wanted to ask her but I knew she wouldn't give me an answer. So I thought maybe to ask you… since it seems there's more hostility between you two than there has been already."

"Well, well, well. Aren't we observant? Yes I guess you could say that, but I played a tiny joke on Haruka last night and now she's sore over it. I guess she didn't like the fact that I caught her off guard."

"But… um what happened?"

"Nothing. We just talked a little. We exchanged some "words" had it out, but nothing came of it. So she is acting out now because in a way I BEAT her again." Shizuru laughed a little before turning to Yukino. She drew closer to Yukino and swiftly kissed her on the nose.

"Ms. Fujino!" Yukino said very surprisingly. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink and her eyes became glassy.

"Why did you do that for?"

"I just wanted to see your reaction. I must say you attitude is much more tolerable than your friends."

"You mean Haruka? Is this what she is so upset about? You kissed her on the nose too?" Shizuru walked passed Yukino laughing. She stood in the door way placing her hand on the frame.

"Hmmm you could say something like that. If you run into her tell her to come by the same room she was in last night. I wish to speak to her."

"Oh… okay Ms. Fujino." Yukino quietly replied as she rubbed her nose. She watched as Shizuru left the room, leaving her to her own thoughts.

"I can't help but feel… she wasn't telling me everything. Oh Haruka why can't you just tell me what's going on? This is useless. If she won't tell me and Haruka won't… then what can I do? Maybe, maybe I should spy on them." Yukino smirked and nodded her head. She agreed to herself that she would spy on the two women. To see what actually went and goes on between them when no one else is around. She quickly dashed out of the room in search or her long-time friend. She ran through the school halls but thought if Haruka was around she'd yell at her for sure. But she couldn't stop she needed to find her to put her plan in action.  
>Yukino finally found Haruka sitting down at a desk filling out and finishing documents that she couldn't finish last night, due to Shizuru's interruption. She ran up to the desk slamming her hands down hard on the table top.<p>

"YUKINO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"FUJINO SAID TO MEET HER IN THE ROOM YOU WERE IN LAST NIGHT!"

"Wh-what!"

"Yeah! That's what she told me. I asked what happened between you two, since you've been acting weird and she—Haruka pushed her seat back and stood up also slamming her hands down on the desk top.

"WHAT DID SHE TELL YOU!"

"N-nothing Haruka. I swear."

"You're lying Yukino." Yukino shook her head fiercely back and forth.

"I swear. That's all she told me. All she really said was she played a trick on you, by kissing you on the nose. She said that right after she did it to me." Haruka balled her fist and banged them on the table, she quickly ran out of the room soon after, leaving a stunned Yukino behind.

_(Dammit Fujino! What the hell were you thinking! I TOLD YOU DON'T LAY A FINGER ON HER! GRRRR! I'M GONNA GET YOUFOR THIS!)_ Haruka ran super fast through the school to the other side of the building, when she got to the room she wasted no time sliding the door wide opened.

"FUJINO!" She yelled huffing and puffing.

"Why, Suzushiro. How nice of you to come." She spoke softly greeting Haruka. Haruka slammed the sliding door shut; she stomped toward Shizuru as she rolled up her sleeve. As soon as she got close enough Haruka raised her fist in an attempt to punch Shizuru in the face.

"You're going to pay for doing that to Yukino!" Shizuru smiled and shook her head.

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Haruka barked as her nostrils flared. She may have said she wasn't but her face said otherwise, as it turned red. Shizuru grabbed Haruka's arm lowering it back down to her side. She then placed her hands gently on either side of Haruka's face.

"Clam down little Suzushiro." Shizuru hushed as she inched her face closer to Haruka's. Haruka jerked her head back some, and gripped her hands onto Fujino's wrists.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing! Get your hands—mmph!" Suzushiro was silenced with yet another kiss from her long time rival. The kiss seemed more forceful than the one from last night, as Shizuru slipped her hands to the back of Suzushiro's head smashing their lips even closer together.

Haruka's grip loosened on Shizuru's wrists, as she found herself to be (once again) enjoying the kiss. Haruka felt herself being spun around by Shizuru, Shizuru turned them around and pushed Haruka up against the window never breaking the kiss. Haruka's eyes widened as she felt Shizuru's probing tongue darting in and out of her mouth. Shizuru finally released Haruka from their intense kiss; she slowly pulled her tongue out of her mouth leaving a thin line of saliva between the two of them before it vanished.

"Shizuru…" Haruka said slowly breathing outward.

"How… dare you!" Haruka suddenly slapped Shizuru.

"HOW DARE YOU! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU! Why do you keep doing this!"

"Because it's fun." Shizuru answered nonchalantly. Shizuru then seductively licked her lips and smiled at the woman before her.

"You should come to my room sometime Suzushiro. We could have more fun." Invading her personal space Shizuru kissed Haruka again. As she pulled away she put her hand firmly on Haruka's chest, resting it on her breast. A light moan escaped Haruka's lips at the touch of Shizuru's hand, but she soon slapped hand away.

"CUT IT OUT! I SWEAR I'LL SLAP YOU AGAIN!"

"Would it be wrong if I said I liked it?"

"DAMN YOU FUJINO! JUST WAIT I'LL BEAT YOU DOWN SO HARD YOU WON'T EVER BE ABLE TO WALK AGAIN!" Haruka yelled as she took a swing at Shizuru. But Shizuru ducked and laughed, she then casual walked out of the classroom.

"Don't forget to come visit me!" She yelled back to Haruka who was cursing her under her breath.

"DAMMIT SHE DID IT AGAIN! AND I STUPIDLY LET HER!" Haruka screamed her head off before exiting the room. But as she stormed out of the room after Shizuru, she was unaware that they had a hidden pair of eyes watching them the whole time.


	3. More Than Just A Kiss

Clamier: My story I own it! XD

Disclamier: Don't own anything Mai-Hime, not even the sexy Natsuki Kuga DX

CopyRight 2011 By ICEDRAGONMIST

* * *

><p>"Fujino!"<p>

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

"HEY FUJINO!" Haruka kept shouting, but alas no answer from their all mighty leader. Haruka decided to take Shizuru on her invitation and visit her in her dorm.

"Tch! Stupid Fujino. Why did I even bother coming here?"

_(Come visit me in my room sometime Haruka)_ Haruka remembered Shizuru's words after their encounter in the empty classroom, where Shizuru kissed her again. Haruka slapped her hand to her forehead shaking her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe I'm doing this… and actually listing to this idiot." She grumbled.

"What is she doing?" Yukino whispered to herself. She had continued to spy on her long time friend for the past two days; she especially watched closely whenever she and Shizuru were alone together. Haruka stopped her persistent knocking she was going to walk away when she noticed a scrap of paper sticking out from underneath the door.  
>Haruka naturally bent down to pick it up, but being very cautious as she is she looked a few times over her shoulders before she did so.<p>

_Dear Suzushiro,  
>As you can see I'm not in my room tonight, however I knew you might show up.<br>Tonight wouldn't have been a good idea for the simple reason your confidant is following us around… well you more than I. So if you still wish to visit me which I hope you do; come back tomorrow night I promise I won't disappoint you._

_ Love,  
>Shizuru<em>

"What the hell does she mean? What's a Caffeinate? STUPID FUJINO! I KNEW I SHOULD'VE COME HERE! I hate that woman." Haruka spoke aloud while scratching her head. She kicked the door leaving a tiny dent in it.

_(I think she means Confidant Haruka. Oh how I wish I could tell her… but I wonder what that letter said)_ Haruka crumpled up the piece of paper placing it in her pocket, but it never quite made it. The "Love" note that Shizuru had left for Haruka fell to the floor which quickly caught the eyes of Yukino, who was still hidden in the shadows. She waited and watched as to make sure Haruka was a great distance away from her and her hiding spot.  
>Yukino let out a sigh and quietly stepped out from behind the wall and walked over near Shizuru's door. She bent down and picked up the crumpled scrap of paper and slowly unraveled it, smoothing it out gently to not tear it. As she read the letter her eyes grew wide and let out a small yelp. She looked around in the darkened halls to see if anyone was around. She folded up the note and placed it in her pocking making sure it stayed there.<p>

The next morning had come and things were back to the usual setting of the student council. After her morning rants at they're tea-drinking president, Yukino took the time to pull Haruka aside. She had to practically pull Haruka out of the room and away from Fujino. Haruka huffed and crossed her arms looking back toward the classroom door and Yukino let out a disappointing sigh.

"Haruka… may I ask you something?"

"Sure." Yukino hesitantly took out the note from her pocket. She unfolded it and held it up to Haruka's face. She grabbed the slip of paper out of her friend's hand and with one quick glace she crumpled up the paper in her hand.

"Where did you get this?" Haruka asked coldly.

"I'm the one who wanted to ask you something Haruka. So please tell me what that note is about."

"It's none of your business."

"Is something going on between you and Fujino?"

". . ."

"Haruka answer me!" Yukino grabbed onto her friend's arm, she had a look of worry within her eyes but Haruka dismissed it. Haruka pulled her arm away sighing.

"Let me help you!"

"Yukino… please stay out of it."

"Haruka!"

"YUKINO JUST STAY OUT OF MINE AND WHATEVER BUSINESS I HAVE WITH FUJINO! I CAN HANDEL IT ON MY OWN! UNDERSTAND?" Yukino was taken aback by her hot-headed friend's outburst. All she wanted to do and felt she should do was do her best to try and help her, but her help was unwanted.

"Please… understand. And I'm sorry for yelling at you…" She said softly before walking away leaving her long-time friend standing in the hall alone and confused. Before Yukino had a chance to even try and catch up with her fast-walking friend, she heard the door of the nearby classroom slide open. She turned to look and saw none other than Shizuru stepping out of the room. She turned to Yukino and smiled as she approached her.

"Ms. Kikukawa. Just the person I was looking for. I was hoping to talk to you for a moment if I could." Yukino said nothing but nodded her head. She didn't make eye contact with Shizuru and instead kept her gaze at the floor below, almost as if she were a child who had gotten into trouble.

"Of course." Her voice crackled as she softly answered.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help but overhear your little conversation with Haruka. And I must agree that she's right… for once. Whatever business I have going on with her, is only between us and nobody else." Yukino stood there looking up at Shizuru with her mouth slightly hung open. She was shocked by the sudden tone in her voice, although she spoke friendly to Kikukawa her words expressed far more.

"Ms. Fujino… I—

"Oh, I'm sorry. Forgive me. I didn't mean for what I said to sound that way. Please by all means don't take it the wrong way I wasn't trying to threaten you or anything of the sort. Please don't mind me." Shizuru giggled and waved her hand at Yukino, to play off what she has just said.  
>Yukino felt uneasy if not at all terrified for the moment speaking with Shizuru. Her sudden tone of voice really rattled Kikukawa, more so than watching her and Haruka fight all the time. It really left her wondering what was now going on between them if she didn't really wonder before, but to try and get an answer out of either was hopeless.<p>

"Ms. Kikukawa…?"

"Y-yes!"

"Are you alright? You look a bit pale." Yukino put on a weak smile and shook her head. She then quickly dismissed herself from Shizuru's presences. Yukino kept getting this eerie feeling from Fujino, but she had to shake it off as she went in search of Haruka. Yukino decided it was best to look for Haruka and make sure she wasn't doing anything irrational. It was lunchtime already and Haruka was nowhere to be found so she tried the usually spots around the school campus.

_(Haruka… where could you be? This is insane! Why would anything be going on between them, especially in "that" way? Am I crazy for thinking that's what it could be?) _As Yukino made her way to the Chapel on the school grounds hoping Haruka might be there, but she quickly ducked behind some nearby bushes as she was startled by on-coming footsteps.  
>She hid behind some brush and peered out from over the top. Her eyes grew big as she saw who it was coming up behind her just a few seconds ago.<p>

"Haruka?" She said under her breath. As she watched her friend she saw that Haruka seemed to be looking for something… rather someone. She crossed her arms and began tapping her foot to the ground.

"Dammit Fujino!" She snarled.

"You never show up… why do I even bother?" Shizuru who actually wasn't too far heard the impatient Haruka speaking poorly of her. She giggled to herself before coming out of hiding. She tip-toed up behind Haruka and placed her hands over her eyes.

"HEY! WHAT THE—

"Guess who?" Shizuru asked playfully before removing her hands.

"Fujino! You're such a dummy!" Haruka turned around to face her but looked away. She didn't want Shizuru to see that she was blushing.

"Hmm? I'm the dummy? But you weren't saying that the other night. Then again your lips were pre-occupied." Shizuru smirked as she drew closer to Haruka. Shizuru grabbed her chin and grazed her lips against Haruka's, which made her blush even more.

"St-stop! What if someone… sees us?"

"Are you worried?"

"Aren't you?"

"Not at all." Shizuru spoke firmly just as she attached her lips to the stubborn Haruka. But to Shizuru's surprise, Haruka was kissing her back. Haruka placed her hands on either side of Shizuru's face as she started to kiss her a bit roughly. Shizuru kept her eyes open watching as Haruka hungrily feasted on her lips. Haruka's eyes met Shizuru's and she swiftly pushed her back.

"What the hell am I doing!"

"Hmm. I could ask you the same. I've never seen you this intense before… do you want me that much?"

"SHUT UP SHIZURU! It isn't like that!" Haruka snapped at her but a slightly evil smirk crept onto Shizuru's lips.

"I know you showed up to my room. Sorry I wasn't there, but you showing up proves how much you wanted me Haruka. And you still do." Shizuru quickly grabbed Haruka by her wrists drawing her closer once again. She placed her hands on Haruka's shoulders and began kissing her intently; she moved her hands downward cupping Haruka's breasts.

Yukino, who was still watching by, was horrified if not baffled by the sight going on in front of her. Yukino gasped but quickly covered her mouth. _(This isn't right! She… she would never do something like this! No! This can't be right!) _To her very much unsatisfying discovery between her long-time friend and the school President, Yukino wanted to escape the horrific sight in front her. She took a few steps back but only got so far as her whole body tensed.

SNAP!

Haruka and Shizuru both looked in the direction that Yukino was in. Yukino's heart was beating rapidly. The two pulled away from each other and started scoping the area.

"You heard that right?"

"Yes, I did. But usually no one would be around here."

"Well you wouldn't be able to see anyone if they're hiding! GREAT! THIS IS PERFECT!" Haruka shouted and stomped her foot to the ground. "Haruka calm down. I'm sure whoever was spying on us knows better than to say a word. Besides whom would they believe? Me? The school President; or a peeping tom?" Haruka clenched her fists and tighten her jaw.

"That doesn't make me feel any better you know. I knew this was a bad idea! AND I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE I KISSED YOU!"

"Hahaha!"

"What's so funny!"

"You don't want anyone to find out, yet you're shouting loud enough for anyone to hear. And don't forget I didn't just kiss you." Shizuru put up her hands and made a groping motion with them. It quickly reminded Haruka that Shizuru had been manhandling her breasts.

"**DAMN YOU FUJINO!"**

After Shizuru was able to get Haruka to calm down the lunch period was already over. They both started heading back toward the school but taking separate paths. Yukino, who was still hiding, was able to see that it was safe for her to come. She was still shocked by what she saw and even though she saw it with her own eyes it felt as if it weren't real and now she had no choice but to confront her friend.

"Haruka… tell me that wasn't real. Tell me it was just some kind of trick… Don't tell me you actually like Fujino that way…" Yukino softly said to herself as she stood in the middle of the dirt path.


	4. My Own Enemy

**_Clamier: I own this story_**

**_Disclamier: I do not own anything of Mai-Hime franchise_**

**_CopyRight 2011 By IceDragonMist_**

* * *

><p>The next day had already come and Yukino was in pursuit of her mission to confront Haruka with her on-going escapade with the President. As soon as she made her way to the school she wasted no time in finding Haruka, who coincidently was near the front entrance of the building.<p>

"Haruka! Haruka!"

"Yukino? What's up?" Yukino ran up to Haruka, slapping her. Haruka held the side of her cheek with a look of shock in her eyes, to know that her friend was capable of such violent acts was enough to shake her.

"YUKINO? WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? WHY DID YOU JUST SMACK ME?"

"What the hell is my problem? What about you? Gallivanting, around with Ms. Fujino!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" Haruka untruthfully answer. She looked away from Yukino whose eyes never left Haruka's face. She could tell by the expression on Haruka's face that she was lying.

"I know what's been going on between you two. I saw you… you kissed her." Yukino clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She was feeling angry about yesterday's events that took place with her long time friend.

"You're wrong!"

"I saw it with my own two eyes!"

"So you were spying on us? How dare you? I trust you Yukino and this is how you repay me?"

"Trust me? What about me trusting you? How could you do something like that? I would have never thought you would do something like that and with the President of all people!"

"WHY WOULD I DO ANYTHING OF THE SORT? I WOULDN'T JEPORDIZE EVERYTHING I HAVE JUST TO HAVE A ROMP WITH FUJINO! You're out of your mind Yukino!"

"Haruka! You're nothing but a hypocrite!"

"I' AM NOT HIPNOCREPT!" She suddenly slapped Haruka again. But then as quickly as she slapped her she grabbed Haruka by her collar and pulled her into a massive lip lock. Although Haruka was in shock and could feel Yukino shaking, she didn't have the heart to push her best friend away. Yukino slowly pried herself away from Haruka.

"Yukino…" Haruka spoke softly. Tears dripping down her cheeks, Yukino did her best to wipe them away before turning her attention back toward Haruka.

"I… I love you Haruka." Standing there speechless and stunned Suzushiro did the only thing she could at the point, which was to run away. As she ran; two things went through her head. _(THIS IS NUTS! YUKINO'S IN LOVE WITH ME! NO WAY! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! Then what about Fujino? Is that the same reason why she's been toying with me like that? DAMMIT! I'm so confused! And I just left my best friend standing there crying…) _Haruka slowed down enough to realize and grasp what happened between her and her friend. Bent over and trying to catch her breath Haruka starting thinking to herself once again.

_(Maybe she felt threatened because of my resent activities with Shizuru. And maybe she knew and maybe that's why she was able to confess that to me. I had no idea of her feelings… which I should've noticed a while ago… I don't know what to do now or how to face her.) _

"Hey Suzushiro… you okay?" A very familiar yet unwelcoming voice rang through Haruka's ears. She groaned before looking up at the person standing in front of her.

"Yeah I'm fine (haaah) Kuga!"

"You don't sound fine." Natsuki said looking at the girl oddly.

"You sound like you're about to pass out."

"No (ugha) I'm not!" Natsuki shook her head and placed a hand out for a bent over of Haruka. But she slapped her hand away.

"I don't need your help I said I'm fine!"

"Alright… geez." Natsuki said bitterly as she folded her arms. Haruka (who was still catching her breath) finally stood up on her own. She bent back a bit and stretched before returning her attention back to Natsuki.

"What do you want Kuga?"

"Nothing, really. I saw you standing her outta breath and thought you needed some help." Haruka blushed a bit by Natsuki's honest answer. She turned her head to the side.

"Thanks but no thanks! What do you really want Kuga! I know you're ditching your class again aren't you?" Natsuki shrugged her shoulders.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'M FINE! STOP DOGDING MY QUESTION!"

"Okay okay! Fine I' am skipping a class but I was trying to look for Shizuru."

"Fujino?" Haruka asked in a clam voice. Natsuki nodded.

"What do you want with her?"

"Sorry Suzushiro … it's not your business." Haruka tightened her fists.

"How dare you!" She barked at Natsuki.

"Listen if you see her tell her I was looking for her okay." Natsuki simply said as if she ignored Haruka's tiny outburst. She walked away shortly after.

"That damn… little… irritating… UGH! I CAN'T STAND HER! And what does she want with Fujino! She's always with her anyways! Always taking up her time that she doesn't have time to fulfill her duties as President! How dare she!" As Suzushiro yelled out in anger and frustration she came to realize that her outburst had nothing to do with the fact that Natsuki was always with Shizuru, but that she was jealous she wasn't the one with her. Haruka calmed down enough to also figure out what to do about Yukino.

Haruka ran back toward the main school hall as she heard the bell ringing. As she walked around the halls of the school she kept replaying what happened between herself and Yukino. Seeing her face as she ran away in her mind was painstaking for Haruka, she was still at a loss of what to do. The rest of the school day came and went. Haruka left her last class abruptly to go look for Yukino so they could straighten things out, she didn't get far before long as she literally ran into Shizuru.

Haruka was running so fast down the hall and turned the corner of the hall running right into the President before she even had time to stop or get out of the way. Haruka lifted herself up with her arms and shook her head. Her eyes widened as she found the position she was in.

"Shi-SHIZURU!"

"Oh my! Haruka… I had no idea you were like that."

"Tch! Like what!" They locked eyes with one another.

"Well… you're lying here on top of me where people could see. If you wanted to do it in public you should've asked." Shizuru teased as she placed her hands on either side of Haruka's face. She felt herself being pulled down to Shizuru but she couldn't snap out of her gaze. As their lips grazed over one another's something yanked Suzushiro away.

"GET AWAY FROM HER! Don't you dare touch her!"

"Yu-Yukino! What are you doing here?" Haruka stated in a shocked voice.

"I was looking for you… it seems I found you just in time." Shizuru laughed as she got up from the floor and dusted herself off. She crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Ms. Kikukwawa. What is the meaning of this?" Yukino stared coldly at Shizuru as Haruka looked on unknowingly what to do in the matter.

"The meaning of this… President is that you were taking advantage of Haruka!"

"Is that so?"

"YES! AND YOU NEED TO STOP THIS! STOP WEAVING HER INTO YOUR WEB OF SUDECTION!" Shizuru chuckled.

"Yukino…" A still shocked Haruka muttered.

"So is that what I'm doing? Wouldn't you be accusing me of doing the same thing as you?"

"What are you talking about?" Yukino asked confusingly.

"Well… I know about your feelings for her, and I know about the kiss you stole from Haruka." Haruka gasped and looked at Yukino. Yukino didn't look at her friend but hung her head in shame, Haruka then stepped in front of her in a protective stance.

"Leave her alone Shizuru! She has nothing to do with what's been going on between you and me. And so what if she did kiss me… it doesn't mean anything!"

"Haruka…" Yukino said softly as she felt tears welling up.

"So what are you saying Haruka? That it means something when I kiss you?" Haruka shook her head furiously.

"No! To me… neither of your kisses means anything!" Haruka looked at Yukino with a saddened look on her face.

"I'm sorry Yukino. You've been my best friend for so long I didn't see it, but somehow I always knew. I do love you too, but not in the way you love me."

"Haruka… I don't care about that. I just want you back and I don't want her to keep using you this way. She's changed something in you and I hate seeing it."

"I know… but Yukino I have to deal with it on my own even if it means running my rippitaion!"

"That's reputation… Haruka." Yukino weakly said.

"WHATEVER! FUJINO!" Haruka shouted and pointed her finger at Shizuru.

"YOU'RE FIGHT OR WHATEVER IS WITH ME! YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS UNDERSTAND!"

"Whatever you wish Suzushiro. You know where to find me when you're ready." Shizuru smirked and glanced at Yukino. _(Haruka is still mine. I can do anything I want with her and she knows it too)_ Shizuru walked away leaving Yukino and Haruka to their own devices. A riled up Haruka turned to Yukino who still seemed upset.

"Yukino I know what I'm doing…"

"But you're going to give her what she wants. I know you Haruka, so why are you giving in so easily?"

"I don't know how to explain it. She has this hold over me as of late and if I don't do this… then she'll win. Either way I won't let her get to you either. I have to protect you.

"Haruka…" Yukino softly said as she took her by the hand. She squeezed her hand in hers as she looked down at the floor.

"You shouldn't have to. I should be protecting you. Ever since we were little, you always stood up for me because I was too shy and weak to do so for myself. But I have to show you I'm strong I'll be okay she has nothing to hold against me. As long as I have you… as long as I'm with you I'll be fine." Yukino flashed a warm smile as tears rolled down her cheeks. Haruka took her hand away from Yukino's and placed both on either side of her face.  
>Haruka began to lessen the distance between them as her face came closer and closer to Yukino's. She quickly attached her lips to her friends. Soon she pulled away from her and smiled.<p>

"I'm just returning the favor."

"Favor?" Yukino said who seemed dazed. Haruka smiled.

"Yep. I rather get a kiss from you any day than to be lured in by her. Just trust me I know what I'm doing. And you've been protecting me Yukino you don't know much you have." With that lastly said Haruka ran down the hall no doubt running after Shizuru is what Kikukawa had in mind. She stood there and placed her fingers on her lips, still tingling from Haruka's kiss.

Haruka quickly ran down the hall turning down a different corridor every so often until she finally reached the classroom where she and Shizuru had so many run-ins before. She slid opened the door so fast it nearly came off the track.

"FUJINO!"

"You needn't shout. I could hear you just fine."

"I want to settle this… NOW!"

"Settle what?"

"You know exactly what!" Haruka ran up to Shizuru who was standing by the window, and grabbed her by the shoulders pulling her into a massive lip lock mashing their lips together. _(If I do this right then… it should work)_


	5. Happy Ending

Clamier: I won this story.

Disclamier: I do not own anything Mai-Hime.

Copyright 2011 by IceDragonMist

* * *

><p>"MMHHM-MMM! PFFWA! HARUKA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Shizuru yelled as she pried Haruka off her lips. The stunned Shizuru looked on at her spit-swapping partner, with a very odd look about her face.<p>

"I'm doing what you wanted Shizuru. This is what you wanted isn't it?" Haruka proclaimed as she went in for another kiss, but didn't get far as Shizuru was holding her back by the shoulders. Haruka grabbed her by her wrists lifting Shizuru's arms away.

"Why are you fighting me Fujino? C'mon on! I'm finally willing and ready to do this and all you're doing is messing around! Are we going to do this or not!" Haruka yelled in frustration.

"Uh… excuse me?" Both Haruka and Shizuru looked in the direction that the voice was coming from. Fujino's face lit up a bright red from embarrassment, as did Suzushiro's. She quickly let go of Shizuru and placed her hands at her sides.

"K-K-KUGA! What are you doing here!" Haruka shrieked.

"She's been here the whole time…" Shizuru softly muttered. She crossed her arms as she looked away from the younger girl. Natsuki stared at the two of them oddly as she got up from her seat and rubbed the back of her head.

"I didn't know it was like that between you two. I'll just come back later."

"Natsuki wait! It isn't like that at all!" Shizuru shouted trying to reassure the younger girl. Natsuki put her hand dismissively and proceeded to walk out of the classroom. She waved goodbye to the two older women before closing the door behind her. Haruka looked over at Shizuru who had an upsetting look about her face. Haruka, who was stunned by what just took place, grabbed a hold of Fujino and shook her back and forth.

"YOU KNEW SHE WAS THERE! SHE WAS SITTINGTHERE THAT WHOLE TIME AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! DON'T YOU KNOW SHE COULD TELL THE WHOLE SCHOOL WHAT SHE SAW!" Shizuru glared at Haruka and pushed Haruka's hands off of her.

"First of all I didn't have time to say anything, since you ran in here like a maniac and kissed me so forcefully. Second I highly doubt or think she would say a word since she doesn't care about this stuff. (Sighs) Now I'll never get a chance with her if she thinks we're a couple." Just then a dumbfounded look washed over Suzushiro's face.

"Wait a second… you wanted her to see us didn't you?"

"Why would I want that?" Shizuru scoffed.

"Because you want to try and make her jealous. But I don't understand why when she doesn't seem to have the slightest interest in you Fujino." Shizuru pushed Haruka away from her and turned her nose up at her. She stood there with her arms crossed and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I wouldn't waste my time like that! Especially not with you! Besides if I really wanted Natsuki that badly I could have her anytime I want."

"So why waste your time with me?" Haruka quickly replied.

"Well… I… um…" Shizuru sighed heavily feeling defeated. She turned her attention back toward Haruka and looked into her eyes. She then grabbed onto either side of Haruka's face and pulled her in for a kiss. Shizuru pulled away from the kiss slightly.

"It's fun to play around with you Haruka. I love how easily irritated you become." Her warm breath fell on Haruka's lips as she spoke.

"So you just like to tease me and play games? I'm not the only girl am I?" Haruka asked sounding a bit disappointed. Shizuru smiled and shook her head.

"That's not exactly true. Yes I do the same things with Natsuki, more or less. But I don't go as far as to try and kiss her like I do with you. So I guess you can say you're my favorite Suzushiro." She teasingly said to Haruka as she grazed her lips over hers.

_(What the hell does that mean! Is she trying to pit me and Kuga against each other or something? Am I just her golfer? THAT'S IT!)_

"Fujino! I don't want to be your golfer!" Shizuru looked at her oddly.

"Golfer? OH! You mean gopher. Haruka trust me that's not what I'm doing."

"Yes it is! I see it now. How you always follow Kuga or how you teased Yukino!"

"Did you get jealous?" Haruka's face turned a light shade of red. She shook her head violently and stomped her foot on the ground.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! The point I'm trying to make is that you just like playing with people's heads! How do I know that this wasn't a set up? Maybe you planned all this." Shizuru laughed and then kissed Haruka on her forehead.

"You're so cute! You always think I have some sort of evil plot, a ploy, a clever rouse, a—

"Yes yes I get it already. Geez I think sometimes you just like to hear yourself talk. Shizuru but seriously what is it that you want from me? I'm tired of playing all these silly games. I just want the truth I want all of this to be over."

"Is that what you really want?" Shizuru spoke sadly. Haruka numbly nodded.

"Then… it's done." Shizuru said as she walked passed Haruka. Haruka watched as the woman she admired and sometimes possibly loved left the room. A few days had passed since then and everything seemed to go back to normal. Shizuru went back to chasing after Natsuki, which in turn Natsuki had gotten that whole scene between Shizuru and Haruka out of her head. Yukino and Haruka were back to doing their duties since Fujino wasn't around like always. At times though Haruka would find herself thinking and missing her run-ins with Shizuru, she also was missing their routine of bickering back and forth. Since that day Shizuru has been keeping her distance but Yukino was very observant of how Haruka wasn't acting as energetic as she used to.

"Haruka?"

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Everything's fine Yukino." Haruka spoke giving off a weak smile. Yukino also weakly smiled at her friend. She then caught a glimpse of the way Haruka was staring out the window to the courtyard of the school. When she peeked out the window she saw the President leaning up against a tree. It seemed strange to Yukino to see her alone rather than with Natsuki around.

"Haruka?" Yukino kept her gaze out the window as she addressed her friend.

"What is it?"

"You… should go talk to her. She looks lonely."

"Yukino…" Haruka's voice crackled. She was taken aback by her friend's words.

"Haruka I know you've told me everything already. I know she said she would leave you alone from now on but it doesn't feel the same anymore. I think deep down you miss it… and her. Haruka even after what I witnessed and what you've told me… even after I confessed to you I still think you should be with her."

"Yukino… I don't know what to say. I mean— Yukino shook her head and placed her hand on Haruka's shoulder.

"It's okay. I love you Haruka but I love you enough to know what's best for you, even if I don't fully approve of it. I understand though how you feel so I won't let you sit back and let your chance with her pass. And as long as you stay by my side as my friend… then that's enough for me." Yukino continued on her weak smile holding in tears she didn't want to let slip out. Haruka stood up from her seat and hugged her long time friend very tightly. She whispered in Yukino's ear _"Thank you, I love you."_ Suzushiro ran to the door taking one last look at Kikukawa before running off to be with Shizuru.

Suzushiro ran down the hall nearly knocking over a few students along the way. She then ran down the stairwell that lead directly to the inner courtyard where Shizuru was. Haruka flung open the doors and ran out to the tree where she last saw Shizuru standing at.

"FUJINO!"

"Haruka?" Shizuru looked up with a puzzled look on her face.

"Fujino… I… love you!" Shizuru gasped at Haruka's sudden confession. Before Shizuru even had a chance to respond, Haruka ran up to her unsuspected lover and captured her by the lips. Shizuru kissed her back but soon pushed her away.

"Haruka… I don't understand. I thought you wanted me to stay away from you."

"Well yes… I mean no… I mean I missed you Shizuru. I didn't realize it till Yukino pointed it out for me. But I realized how much I loved you.

"Kikukawa did?" Haruka nodded. Shizuru smiled sweetly and embraced Haruka.

"I love you too."

"Wait. What about Kuga?" Shizuru pulled back a little from the hug to face Haruka.

"What about her?"

"Well you said you like her or something." Shizuru started to chuckle. A look of confusion was placed on Haruka's face.

"Honestly, I do like her but I was doing that to make you jealous. I was trying to draw you out."

"Draw me out? You mean—FU-JI-NO!" Shizuru let go of Haruka as she started to laugh even louder. She started to run away from Suzushiro due to the fact that she was chasing after her with her fists held high.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS FUJINO!"

"You'll have to catch me first!"

"WHEN I DO I'M GOING TO PUMMLE YOU TILL NEXT JULY!"

"That actually sounds very intriguing Haruka! Maybe we could actually do that tonight instead of July!" Shizuru playfully yelled back at the hot-headed Haruka as she continually chased her around the courtyard. Yukino, who had been watching the whole thing sighed heavily and shook her head.

"Haruka you'll never change. But I'm glad you're back to your old self again." She smiled happily and said to herself as she watched how horribly her friend was losing the chase. Haruka nearly caught up to Shizuru but quickly fell on her face. Shizuru walked over to the fallen Haruka and stood over her, which made Haruka blush violently. She bent down and started to kiss Haruka, in which Haruka retuned the kissed and embraced her lover firmly.

"Oh my!" It was the last thing Yukino said. She found herself blushing and walked away from the window.

The End~

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the final chapter :) R&amp;R Thank you all.<p> 


End file.
